Running Game
by slashburd
Summary: A message, a meeting, a mess? Trust makes love more than just a word. M/M explicit slash, you've been warned so it's a case of don't like, don't read. All reads and reviews greatly appreciated as ever!


John was sure that if he looked up 'tired' in the dictionary then his picture would have replaced the definition that was there before he joined the wrestling business. Slowly but surely he had grown tired of everything in his day to day schedule. The politics, the smiling, the autographs; nothing made him feel good any more. The final straw had been the rumours that Randy was playing around now he was out of sight. His wandering eye was no surprise to John but hearing the gory details from Hunter was all the confirmation he needed to know it was absolutely true.

He sat alone in catering, everyone else having long gone from the locker room and the building. The bang and clatter of hot cabinets being washed and re-packed was the only sound but John was glad of that. Lately all he did was turn off televisions and drive in silence, grateful for the hours when he could be alone with his thoughts. Five years of being together was slowly being ruined by six months of being apart and that made it pretty clear to him that only one of them was taking it seriously.

A movement at the corner of his eye was enough to break John's daydream state and as he turned to look Alex was stood at the end of the table smiling at him. It hadn't escaped his attention that the kid both had a nice smile and used it a lot since he got popular. It had worked for Miz so why not for his protégée?

What struck him as odd was that Alex wasn't really a friend, probably not even an acquaintance if he was honest. They were polite in the corridors, tagged when booked, had been in the same group when out for a beer but that was about it. He had less and less in common with the young guys as time passed by seeing his idea of a good night was now an early rather than a drunken one.

"Hey John."

"Um, hey Alex. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing. Just thought I'd say hi. You looked a little lonely here on your own. Why didn't you go with the others? They're only at a bar down the street if you wanna tag along?"

"Nah man, I'm good. Finishing my coffee and heading to the hotel and to bed. Early start for radio in the a.m. so partying is off the menu. Not that it's on my menu anyway. You on your way?"

John slurped down the last of the tepid drink as he waited for the reply, noticing the extra colour in Alex's cheeks. Eyeing him up and down John decided that Miz had been stupid to pass up the chance he'd had at the kid. Everyone and their mother knew that his eyes were only ever for Morrison, no matter how far fetched the chance of that was. Just lately Melina had made a point of rubbing it in his face and rumour had it that Alex made himself available as a distraction. Miz however hadn't taken the bait and they carried on as normal, best buddies but without the additional benefits.

"Well I was going to but if you could use some company?"

"I'm touched but I'll be fine kid. You go join the other guys. I'll catch you some other time when you're social diary is a little less full."

The words came out with a much more sarcastic tone than John intended and the hurt expression on Alex's face stung him a little. It was clear that Alex was only trying to be friendly, to cheer up a guy who knew he had worn a scowl on his face for weeks. He felt bad for being an asshole but not bad enough to fall over himself with a gushing apology.

"I'll catch you later John. Have a good evening."

He watched as Alex turned his back and walked away, debating internally whether or not he should shout and call him over again. Knowing that the right words to say would escape him was reason enough not to bother and he knew the Alex wouldn't look back so he could save some face at least. As soon as the distant fire door clicked shut again John sat with his head in his hands and stared at the grounds at the bottom of his drained cup, wondering just what things were coming to.

~~x~~

"Isn't this a bad idea? I mean, aren't you..."

The time for consideration was over and as John pressed Alex against the closed bathroom door there was no time to spare to consider anything anyway. With eager hands John clawed at the button placket of the shirt, tearing it open and spraying metal buttons onto the tiled floor. As they spun and clinked onto the rough sandstone he grabbed a handful of hair and pulled Alex's head to one side, fixing his lips on the soft skin just beneath the younger man's ear.

"John, we don't have to... I was only asking earlier on. Just for a drink or something..."

Without reply John pulled back, his hands working at the belt which held Alex's jeans in place. The decision had been made and it was going to happen. He knew Alex wouldn't stop him; the fact was that if he hadn't wanted to fuck he never would've made the approach earlier, right? He certainly wouldn't have come out of the bar early and hopped into John's mustang outside in the parking lot. Pulling down the zip roughly John reasoned with himself that Alex was just another piece of ass, another young kid who thought fucking a vet would get him somewhere that hard work and genuine commitment couldn't. The kind of kid that Randy picked up and picked off with relative ease and an astonishing lack of conscience about. If it was such a good feeling that Randy would throw away everything they had then why not give it a try and see if he felt the same?

"Kid, you wanna fuck or you wanna make this into an episode of Oprah? I'd be lyin' if I said I didn't have all night but for this, I don't. You hit me up then it's either go time or _go_ time if you get me?"

Stuffing his hand down the front of Alex's boxers John grabbed the hard cock inside, using his vertical grip to jerk at it just enough to start the endorphins rushing. Ironically just how Randy liked it. It seemed that the technique was a roaring success, the way Alex's hips were pushing forward and rocking upwards a fair indication that he was doing something right.

"I do John but... but you're..."

"Orton is my problem so shut up, take off your pants and face the mirror while I go get some stuff."

With no further notice John withdrew his hand and went out into the main bedroom, rummaging in his case until the battered tube of lube and a condom emerged from the bottom. Once they were in his hand the reality of what he was about to do hit him. He was about to become the worst side of his lover, the side that chewed up and spat out everyone around him without any sign of conscience. For a second he considered calling it off but the aching in his balls reminded him that it was a fuck or another night of cable porn and sticky tissues. Just for once it would be nice to actually feel a warm and willing body on the other end of his cock instead of imagining one. Steeling himself he walked back to the bathroom and stepped inside.

"This okay John?"

What greeted him was the sight of Alex naked and leaning over the plush marble counter, the slightly too harsh strip light above the mirror picking out the cheap blonde highlights that coloured the tips of his hair. His legs were spread and surprisingly thick, the muscular thighs tightened by the suggestive stance. It was just what John needed to underline that he was making the right decision and he slipped down his underwear and kicked it over to the corner of the room, not caring where or how it landed.

"Yeah. Lookin' good. You take it before?"

"A few times. I'm no slut though so maybe take it a little easy?"

A cold smile that frightened them both a little settled on John's lips and he ignored the request to concentrate his attention on opening the condom and rolling it down over his swollen cock. Once it was on he grabbed the lube and squeezed it over the shiny latex, using a hand to smooth it all over. With what was left he slid his fingers between Alex's cheeks and pressed a fingertip inside without any warning. Propping himself with one hand on the counter top he started to ream the tight hole thoroughly, in up to the knuckle every time.

"You like that?"

"Y-yeah. Oh yeah."

The delivery of the words seemed a bit like a line from a bad porn film but John could feel that he wasn't causing any pain so carried on. The way Alex's head was being tilted backwards and the clenching around his finger made him even less concerned that he was really doing anything painful. Another finger in made the hole twitch hard and Alex grumble a bit but seemingly nothing close to making him ask John to stop.

"Two enough?"

"I can take more."

"Fuck, Riley. Never had you down for being so... accommodating."

Whether it was down to showing off or genuinely wanting more of the same it didn't matter; John was only too happy to oblige. Three fingers stretched the hole wide which left John sure that he could get into the opening with little trouble. Without warning he pulled his hand away, wiping it on a towel that hung over the rail and leaving a glistening trail down it. Soon he was positioned behind Alex with his hands spreading the cheeks wide as his cock disappeared between them, drowning out Alex's obscene groaning with his own.

The sex wasn't gentle or loving; in fact it was none of the things that it had ever been with Randy. John released the two handfuls of ass which made the heat around him tighten considerably, one hand pressed hard into the small of Alex's back and the other laced into the ruffled hair. Holding Alex's head back gave him more leverage as he pistoned in and out over and over again, slower to start with but gaining pace as the muscles gave a little and his companion let the pleasure pain bloom on his face.

Within the walls of the tiled room their noises echoed back at them, the slapping noise of slick skin connecting like the soundtrack to any one of the porn films John watched on a regular basis. His groans had turned into frustrated sounding cursing and grunting which led to little concern being shown for Alex. As he looked up into the mirror it struck him that there was something forbidden and obscene about watching them fuck, something beyond simply noticing the grimace set on his jawline as much as Alex's gaping mouth.

Knowing he was getting close made John speed up even more, partly so he could get it out of his system and over and done with. Revenge wasn't tasting quite as sweet as he imagined and whether he came or not was immaterial. The deed was done and his cock was filling someone else, his hands running over paler skin that wasn't slicked with body oil. He was down at Randy's level, a rookie's tight ass about to milk him for all he was worth. Allowing himself to lean back a little he drove forward hard, pushing straight into Alex's prostate and setting off a series of bucks and jerks that he only just managed to stay inside through.

As Alex clenched harder his movements became more erratic, up to the point where John let go of the handful of hair and pinned Alex's hips to the roll top, aware that it may leave a tell tale bruise but too far gone to care. With one long and guttural groan he felt the spasms start around him, the thick white spurts making a mess on the floor between their feet. Seconds later he was ball deep again, this time letting his own climax wash over him. With one final glimpse in the mirror he screwed his eyes shut tightly, not knowing whether to think of Randy, revenge or nothing at all. With every hard throb he moaned, the tension of recent weeks washing away but only leaving behind an unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Pulling out slowly John made sure to slip the condom straight off and tie it up, ditching it in the bin beside them. The moment was already becoming awkward and he didn't know what to do for the best. Opting to get dressed first he grabbed his underwear from the floor and used a bundle of toilet paper to clean himself up a little. All the time he was making out to be busy he kept clocking Alex out of the corner of his eye, still leaning over the sink but propped up on extended arms, the muscles bulging in them and clearly flexing hard.

"You okay there Riley?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. And my name, it's Alex."

"Whatever man. You, uh, you need anything?"

"Just let me use the bathroom for a sec, get cleaned up. Be out in a minute."

With nothing more than a nod John exited the room, the door clicking shut behind him. He grabbed his t-shirt and put it back on, dropping back onto the bed and turning the television back on to Sports Center. He kidded himself that it would help to drown out the sound of anyone else being in his hotel room at that time of night just in case anyone else was listening in from next door. In truth he didn't want to face the inevitable silence when Alex finally came out. He didn't want him to stay and had no desire for a repeat performance then, later that night or ever really. It was easiest for Alex to go on his way, thinking as little of John as he was sure everyone else did and call it quits at that.

When the door finally opened Alex emerged fully dressed, much to John's relief. He sat up and for a moment they just stared at each other, each willing the other to speak first and clear up the unspoken question sitting in the gap between them. John spoke first, his need to be alone with his thoughts and increasing sense of guilt overwhelming him.

"It's, er, been a blast man, thanks for stoppin' in. You must be beat though, right?"

John was acutely aware of the trite bullshit line he was spinning but he convinced himself it was the only way.

"Sure thing John. I guess I'll see you around."

The intonation said far more than the words. It was more statement than question, more empty hook than baited line. Awkward accurately described both the atmosphere and their body language, John staring hard at a shadow being cast on the carpet and Alex looking anywhere but back at him. It wasn't until Alex made for the door that John dared to move, careful to give the younger man a wide berth to ensure that they didn't touch. He turned the handle and pulled the door open, waiting in silence for his colleague to leave.

Once Alex was out in the corridor it seemed easier to stop thinking momentarily about what he'd done. He offered a smile to avoid the apology that was on the very tip of his tongue and one the many reasons he was a different person to Randy was clearly highlighted. John didn't feel good or smug or satisfied just empty, dirty and manipulative. He was sure that Alex didn't head out that night looking for sex, neither did he, but only one of them had fucked to spite his cheating boyfriend.

Alex had turned to leave and walk away and John was about to close the door when the younger man turned around, the efforts to conceal the hurt look on his face failing miserably. Wrinkles were etched into the usually smooth forehead and it didn't take a psychologist to spot the meaning behind the balled fists that hung at his sides either.

"You know what Cena, before I go let's both forget whatever just happened in there, okay? What they all say about you is true and I don't want anyone to know I was dumb enough to fall for the act. So, Mr nice guy, you make me sick. And for the record, it's not a turn on when you can't remember to say the right guy's name when your dick is up his ass. Smooth move, champ."

The low tone showcased the venom behind the words and each syllable drove into John's guts. Alex turned away again and near stomped down the hallway, banging open the door to the stairwell and going through it without looking back again. John however stood in a stunned silence, his eyes closed as he thought through the accusations thrown at him. In the back of his mind he could hear himself saying Randy's name and it echoing back from the walls of the bathroom. Stubbing the heel of his hand against his forehead John realised what he had done and realised then that he would owe Alex a proper apology. Considering the rage his slip had left Alex in his decision to leave well alone until daylight would probably prove to be a wise one.

As he headed back into the room John shoved the door shut and returned to his previous position on the bed, back propped against the pile of pillows near the headboard. Picking up his phone he toyed with the idea of ringing Randy but couldn't bring himself to make the call at that hour of the day. His tone would give away too many details and leave him open to questions he didn't want to answer. Instead he flicked to the unread messages and started to read through them. Two from Steph about new promotional dates, half a dozen from his brothers, mother and trainer and finally one from Randy.

With not insignificant hesitation John pressed the button to enable him to read Randy's message but before it had a chance to flash up on screen he was already composing an expletive ridden reply in his mind. The usual opening line about missing him was the part John read with least interest, the predictability of the content making him less bothered than usual about reading it all carefully.

"...some1 has it in for us Johnny. Whatever u hear isn't true. Cody hung round and made a move, I told him to fuck off, just like the others. U mean more to me than any1 ever has. Always. Remember I L-word you lol Hope u know that, just b careful who u trust..."

After the second and then third time of reading the words they finally started to sink in and John's heart sank in perfect time with them. Maybe he could believe Hunter, maybe he should believe Randy. There was no way of knowing anything for sure, other than the ramifications of what he'd just done. Tossing his phone aside he decided it was easiest to blame the lack of a reply on tiredness and let his spent body drift off to sleep instead. John closed his eyes and, just as he had done earlier in the day, hoped that getting there wouldn't take long.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All reads and reviews appreciated as always :)**


End file.
